


two bros raising a whole ass person together

by crumbpet



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Fluff, No beta reader, Not A Game AU, Other, Post-Canon, i don’t wanna tag everyone else but they’re there, neither of them are pregnant it’s just benrey’s funny little powers, the relationships are kind of in the background, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbpet/pseuds/crumbpet
Summary: little self indulgent idea i came up with. benrey and gordon have a kid! well, not in this one, this is just benrey asking and the science team getting excited.
Relationships: Background Boomer, Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 14
Kudos: 62





	two bros raising a whole ass person together

**Author's Note:**

> wooo!! this is the most self indulgent thing i’ve ever created. Yet.
> 
> i might do more with this, maybe, but i’ve got tons of other fic ideas. i just keep starting things and abandoning them for other things and decided to post this because if i don’t just suck it up and post something i’ll lose it.
> 
> also it’s 2am, i seem to be making a habit of posting at this hour.

“yo. gordos. gordos. freeman. feetman. freeman. gordon!” 

Gordon jolted, the heavy weight on his chest slipping off and hitting the mattress with a solid oomph. He squinted into the dim light and made a point to glare at the roommate coloured blur next to him. 

“What the fuck.” Gordon grumbled, too tired to think of anything better to say. After a few seconds of silence he managed to scrabble together enough brainpower to come up with “What do you want?”

“i’ve got news.” 

“News?” Gordon scrambled for his glasses on the nightstand and shoved them on his face.

“news.”

“Couldn’t you have told me at a reasonable time?” Benrey stared at the ceiling like they were thinking deeply about the question.

“no.” Right. Gordon pinched the bridge of his nose. It wasn’t necessarily uncommon for Benrey to wake him up at bewildering times of night with equally bewildering questions or motives, but that didn’t make it any less irritating. 

“What is it?” 

Benrey stayed quiet for another few moments. “i’m gonna have a kid.”

What. The fuck. 

“You- what-“ A kid? A child? Like a baby? Gordon struggled to process the assault of information. Part of him felt a twinge of jealousy and sadness wondering who Benrey was going to have a child with. Well, maybe more than a twinge. And maybe it was less part of him and more… all of him. 

“Uh- con- congratulations? Who are you…” Gordon trailed off and hoped Benrey would get the message.

“what? nobody.” Gordon blinked. For a moment he wondered if he was dreaming. “i don’t need to do your… lame little reproduction shit. i can just make one. boom.” Gordon shook his head, hoping that if he did that enough it could rattle something in his brain enough to make him understand anything Benrey said ever. 

“Okay- can you explain this to me?” He fell back on the mattress, head hitting the pillow. Benrey sighed like it was common knowledge and ridiculous that Gordon needed it explained.

“my species, whatever it is, can just. make shit. make living things. outta thin air. poof.” Gordon nodded. “like the skeletons- the harmless ones. and ‘m gonna make a baby. tommy doesn't know yet but i can ask him to do his nudging thing and get the kid to like. legally exist. i’ve been thinking about this for a while, man.” Okay, that didn’t seem too… complicated. Even though Gordon knew if he thought any deeper into how Benrey could just conjure living things out of thin air his brain would melt, it was a pretty simple concept.

“...How long does it take?” Gordon threw out, glad Benrey didn’t seem to mind the impromptu Q&A.

“whatever i want it to take. probably gonna go for like… the standard… nine though. get all the details right.” Alright, so, Benrey was gonna have a kid. He’d wrapped his head around that concept. 

“But, like, why?” Gordon spluttered. He didn’t doubt Benrey could be a decent parent — he was good with Joshua, great actually, and he’d definitely been a great help with the kid — but he never imagined they’d be interested in having a child of their own, especially not a baby.

“why do you want joshua?” They shot back.

“Well- it’s fulfilling, I guess. and I love him.” Benrey nodded sagely like his point had been proven. It kind of had, Gordon supposed. “One last question,” He started after a minute or so. Benrey made a noise like a cat waking up beside him, and Gordon looked over at him, sprawled on the mattress. It looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep. “You said Tommy doesn’t know? Why are you telling me first?” 

They perked up at that question, rolling onto their side to face him and beaming, surrounded by an air of mischief. “you wanna be my baby daddy?” 

Gordon short-circuited, mind gone completely blank as he stared down at his horrible awful terrible no-good roommate. He only snapped out of it when Benrey started cackling and Gordon had to desperately shush him to try and avoid waking anyone up. 

“Fuck you, asshole!” He whispered, snatching his own pillow out from under his head and smacking Benrey with it in one swift motion.

“no, seriously- stop- no, listen- no actually- stop hitting me!” They struggled to reason with him through their own laughing and his theatrical attacks. “okay, okay, calm- shhh, calm down.” Gordon fell back onto the mattress with a huff, glaring at Benrey. He grinned back.

“I thought you said you didn’t need to do our ‘lame little reproduction shit’.” Now it was Benrey’s turn to blush.

“no, i don’t- i don’t mean it like that. y'know. co-parenting. just two bros raising a whole ass person together.” Gordon cocked an eyebrow instinctively, but when he actually thought about it… maybe it’d be good. Joshua would like a sibling. Gordon himself had wanted another baby at some point...

Plus, what better person to end up having a child with than his enemy turned roommate who he’d fallen for to an embarrassing degree? 

Said roommate had, at this point, picked up on his contemplative silence and jabbed at his ribs impatiently, earning themself another pillow to the face. “c'mon man. yes or no?” 

“yeah…” Gordon mumbled. “Yeah. Okay, why not?” Benrey’s eyes widened, pupils dilating, like he hadn’t expected that. The shock only lasted for a few seconds, quickly melting into giddy happiness.

“brooooooo!” They outright yelled. “niiiiiice!” He continued, seemingly hellbent on waking up the entire population of the neighbourhood instead of just the house. Gordon tried to shush them, but it was too late, several sets of footsteps approaching the door. 

“What are you two doing in here?” Bubby huffed, pushing the door open and sauntering in, followed by… everyone. Well, family meeting in Freeman’s bedroom, why not. 

The disgruntled group collectively looked down at them with irritation. Gordon laughed awkwardly.

“Uh, sorry, B-“

“we’re gonna have a kid!” Benrey interjected, still far too loud. Gordon winced and rubbed his ears. A few moments passed, then the room erupted into smiles and “awww”s and questions. Joshua made an over exaggerated disgusted face, but Gordon could tell he was happy.

“I’m glad to see you’ve finally gotten together!” Gordon caught Dr. Coomer saying through the chatter. He flushed all over again.

“No- finally?- no not like that-“ Before he could correct the misunderstanding, Bubby interrupted tearfully, wiping their eyes under their glasses.

“I’m going to have another grandchild… I’m going to have two… I’m going to have two of them,” They sniffed. “Harold. Harold do you know what this means.” 

Dr. Coomer rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “We’re going to have two grandchildren?” Bubby burst into tears and buried their face in their husband’s pyjama shirt.

“uh. that is. i didn’t expect that.” Benrey mumbled from behind Gordon, making him giggle.

“Me- me neither! I guess-“ Gordon quickly got cut off again, for what felt like the tenth time that night. 

“This- this is w-wonderful! I can’t believe- oh, goodness!” Tommy flapped his hands happily. “Does- are you- does this mean you two are d- the- together?” Benrey shook his head, and Gordon ignored how it stung a little.

“nah, we’re uh- co-op. co-parenting.” Tommy’s mouth twitched down a little, but it was barely noticeable as she continued rambling about the child. G-Man stood behind him, looking unusually soft. Gordon knew G-Man wasn’t good with words, but the small smile and crinkled eyes were enough to tell how G-Man felt.

“I’m very tired,” Darnold rasped groggily, “but I assure you I’m very happy for you right now.” Forzen nodded behind him. Benrey cackled.

“Well, thank you, everyone,” Gordon chuckled, nervous. “But, uh- don’t you all wanna go back to bed? It’s like, four in the morning.” 

“Of course not Gordon!” Dr. Coomer exclaimed. “We’ve got to get to work right away! There’s so much to do! The child will need a bedroom, of course,” Everyone else nodded along. 

“But- we’ve got nine months, surely we can wait-“ Gordon huffed a laugh.

“no, no, the man’s right. you just gonna- just gonna have our kid sleep on the couch? whuh? huh? that’s not safe. cmon, upsy-daisies.” Benrey rose up onto their knees and started trying to pull him out of bed with all their might, unsuccessfully.

God, what’d he agreed to.


End file.
